


咖啡、茶和面粉/Coffee, Tea and Flour

by TheMadHatter7th



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatter7th/pseuds/TheMadHatter7th
Summary: #校园，双向暗恋，小甜饼，G#请勿上升真人
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 颜琛
Kudos: 6





	咖啡、茶和面粉/Coffee, Tea and Flour

“姚琛学长最近有什么经常听的音乐吗？”

姚琛是高二优秀运动员代表，校运动会广播中穿插着诵读过那种给运动员加油的小纸条之后，是推选出来的学生主持人采访他的环节。

张颜齐站在跑道的终点，一只手架在眉毛处挡着迎面而来的强光，朝着姚琛所在的主席台方向张望了两秒钟。

距离太远，看不清脸，但是姚琛身上嫩绿得快长出芽的运动服倒是明显得很。

张颜齐也没太纠结，找了块干净的草地打算休息一下。他刚跑完50米接力，小组第一的成绩挺进决赛，心下很是有点得意，盘算着等会儿怎么跟姚琛炫耀。

光线刺眼得厉害，即便是闭着的眼睛也阻挡不了阳光穿透薄薄的皮肤。可阳光洒在身上暖洋洋的，耳后还略有微风拂过，这片草地舒服得不得了。张颜齐把两只手垫在脑袋下面，在草坪上躺了下来，对眼前透着一片暗红也不甚在意，懒洋洋地听着姚琛的声音从广播里传到这边。

姚琛应该是接过话筒，回答了一首什么歌的名字。

是昨天他们还在一起听的歌，张颜齐闭着眼睛笑了起来。

“听说姚琛学长胆子比较大，所以——有什么不敢做的事情吗？”主持人又抛出了一个问题。

张颜齐咂了咂嘴，即便不是什么让他感到愉快的事，但他一点也不奇怪，投过来针对姚琛的都是一些比较私人、和他本人有关系的问题，这大概和他在一中女生之中受欢迎的程度呈正相关。

“不敢做的——目前还没有。”「注1」姚琛笑着回答了，声音中一闪而过的犹豫迅速被自信代替。

“那你做过胆子最大的事情是什么？”

“我觉得都还好吧，没有遇到过什么不敢尝试的。”

张颜齐大笑，这倒是实话，姚琛的一些生猛操作有他参与的不少，这位哥倒是真没说过不行。他回想着几件事，干脆一骨碌从草坪上爬了起来，半眯着眼睛远远地看着姚琛所在的方向。

“挺狂的哈，这小子。”夏之光带着一身汗味不知道从哪溜达了过来，估摸着也是刚从哪个项目上下来，他抹了两把草地，在张颜齐身边坐了下来，“怪不得那么多女生喜欢他。”

张颜齐噎了一下，心底那点不愉快感又被勾了出来。他本要问夏之光参加了什么项目，话到嘴边又咽了回去。

那头姚琛又说了几个什么追龙卷风钓食人鱼的想法，张口就来，彷佛真就事琢磨好久的梦想了一般。

张颜齐脸色沉了沉，他想起了点什么事，勾起的嘴角早僵在脸上，弄得肌肉抽了一下。

可惜夏之光完全没注意到他跟表演川剧变脸一般的表情，沉浸在自己的话题里还不够，还需要有人互动，他催促张颜齐道：

“大头，你说是不是啊。”

即使这个距离根本看不清楚那人脸上的神态，可张颜齐就是能脑补到姚琛回答问题时活泼又快乐的表情，那张清纯的脸上还会露出特别真诚无辜的表情。

张颜齐咬着牙在心里咒骂了一句，侧过头对夏之光说了句，不会说话你还是别说了，就起身跑回自己班上。

夏之光被他弄得莫名其妙。

刚从冰柜里拿出来，可乐的瓶身上附着了一层淡白色，肉眼可见地冒着丝丝冷气。姚琛一手握着瓶子，绕过一大群叽叽喳喳聊八卦的女同学，猫着腰垫着脚悄悄溜到张颜齐座位后排，探着身子把饮料瓶子按在了他露在外面的后颈上。

张颜齐一惊，当即哆嗦了一下，扔了手里的笔反身就要把始作俑者按住蹂躏一顿。

然而动作做到一半，等他看清了捉弄他的人是谁，张颜齐的脸立刻就垮了下去。

“别烦。”他有些恹恹地坐回到位子上，把笔重新捡了回来，埋头回去继续补作业。

姚琛愣了一下，被这反应弄的有些摸不清头脑，这位是转了性了，课本什么时候变得比可乐还重要。

“给你买的。”他还是把可乐递了过去。

张颜齐头还埋在他的卷子里，看都不看姚琛或者是停在半空中的可乐一眼，“我不喝，你给别人喝吧。”

他的声音闷闷的，这让姚琛好看的眉毛拧在了一起一点，“怎么不喝——你感冒啦？”

来回在卷子上方挪动的笔尖终于是停了下来，张颜齐像是是忍着一口气，让自己花了一秒钟时间呼吸了一下，才转过脸对着姚琛，“我不爱喝可乐，你拿走吧。”

姚琛瞪大了眼睛，张颜齐嗜甜，可乐尤甚，我不爱喝可乐这几个字连姚琛都没从张颜齐口中听过第二次。更何况刚运动完，他算准了一听可乐对张颜齐来说再不可能更完美了，他想不出他有什么理由拒绝。

可是还没等他再仔细问个清楚，上课铃就及时地响了起来。

姚琛没再说下去，他把可乐直接压在张颜齐的课桌上。给你了，他说得很含糊，然后匆匆往自己教室跑了。

铝制的瓶身撞击在木头表面，发出一声闷响。水汽在还未感受到秋意的气温中开始液化，顺着可乐听壁流了下来，在张颜齐的课桌上汇成了一小滩水。

小水洼缓缓蔓延扩散开来，形成一个不大不小的面积，映出了教室一侧的窗户，又浸湿了张颜齐卷子的一角。

张颜齐闷闷不乐地盯着这滩水看了一会儿，猛然回神。他把可乐收在了斗里，然后用袖子一把把水抹了个干净。

高中校园总是那种一丁点风吹草动就可以迅速传遍得人尽皆知的环境，事情涉及到张颜齐和姚琛这种校园风云人物，又有夏之光这种和两人关系都还不错、嘴巴又大的人添油加醋，投一颗石头在湖水面上，涟漪的扩散速度也不过如此。

张颜齐显然是和姚琛吵架了，说不定还打了对方一顿。夏之光信誓旦旦。

二中所有人都知道张颜齐和姚琛关系好得像连体婴儿，于是，从姚琛早上竟然是一个人上的学，到放学后的篮球场上张颜齐胳膊下面夹着球自己出现时，夏之光的话齐齐出现在所有人的脑海中，并反复重复加深。

传闻从高二男生的篮球场上开始蔓延，迅速扩散到整个年级，每个人都窃窃私语着这一劲爆话题。

倒也不是张颜齐本人有多劲爆，学生会主席没错，辩论队队长没错，只是他引起的话题讨论度还达不到这种程度，只能是因为话题中心的另外一个主角——姚琛，一年半以来身边第一次出现了缺口。

张颜齐不是美女，也不是姚琛青梅竹马的妹妹，他却确实一直是那个占据着堵在缺口位置上的人。

长得好看的男生总是会被另眼相看，从姚琛跨进二中的第一天起，就从来没有缺席过女生叽叽喳喳几班的谁和谁又好上了之类的八卦中。姚琛学长，姚什么的，四班那个会跳舞的，种种定语加在姚琛的名字前面的句子出现之后，后面总会被咬牙切齿地跟上一句，都怪张颜齐，可惜了。话题被迅速结束，姚琛被谈论的八卦质量上和被提起的频率总是呈现出一个相反的趋势。

张颜齐是在姚琛进入八卦中心之前就认识的姚琛，就早那么一点点——入校第一天上学的路上，两人在早餐摊上撞到了对方。张颜齐是个自来熟的，两句话就摸清楚了两人是同校的新生，勾肩搭背一起上了学之后两个人关系犹如开了十倍速一般迅速发展，从上下学一起走发展到互相去对方家写作业，从给对方带早餐发展到十分钟的课间里不在一个班的两个人也要结伴去小卖部的夸张程度。

然后这种友谊又延伸到了另外一些领域，作为姚琛的铁哥们、能说会道的辩论队队长，张颜齐认为自己有义务帮姚琛挡下一切他无意间招惹到的风流债——无论是红着脸的婉约派递过来的情书，还是堵在姚琛放学回家路上的豪放派，张颜齐都义正严辞地以“姚琛要专心学习，不可以早恋为”借口，一一拒绝。

姚琛确实可以说是个非常典型的模范学生了，德智体美劳全面发展，不仅自己努力，还时常帮助别的同学辅导功课。当然，这个“别的同学”特指张颜齐。

就比如现在，本来说好了周末要去张颜齐家一起写作业，顺便帮他补补英语课笔记，姚琛有点犯愁，这场在众人口中已经传得似是而非的关系破裂，他倒是清楚这完全是张颜齐单方面发起的。

姚琛趴在桌子上一边补作业，一边考虑着放学要不要直接拦了张颜齐问清楚。

别人都在疯传他和张颜齐打了一架，现在闹掰了——这话一半真一半假的，他们确实吵架了，张颜齐单方面的在和他吵架，而姚琛本人和别的所有人一样，还不知道张颜齐这是生的哪门子气。

手肘被同桌撞了撞，姚琛一不留神笔尖划了出去，本子上出现一道长长的裂口。

他抬起头给了夏之光一拳：“你干嘛。”

“张颜齐今天怎么没找你？”夏之光语气神神秘秘，问出来的问题惹得周围人纷纷侧目。

姚琛给了他一个白眼，不是很想回答的样子。

夏之光也没去管当事人是否回应，自顾自地发挥起想象力来了，“你俩真打架了？因为啥，是不是下周50米接力决赛他们班和咱们班比，张颜齐那个憨批又是他们的核心选手。”

夏之光骂骂咧咧了几句，话题被发挥得没边了。

姚琛用水笔一头顶住下巴，若有所思。因为运动会成绩打架还不如说张颜齐因为没吃饱饭而生了姚琛的气来得靠谱，但是有一点毋庸置疑，第一条明显的线索就是运动会之后被张颜齐拒绝了的那听可乐，然后才是张颜齐甩开他自己去了篮球场、没在他家楼下等他一起上学等事情。

夏之光还在旁边絮絮叨叨个没完没了，前排几个人也跟着一起吵吵闹闹加入了讨论，姚琛早就走了神，他有些恼夏之光哪壶不开提哪壶的本事，一起写作业的事还没拿出个主意，夏之光一通分析像是踩着点给他添乱一般让他更加理不清楚思绪了。

“对了，”夏之光突然压低声音，借着摆在桌子上的一叠书挡住前排人的视线，变把戏一样不知道从哪掏出来一盒巧克力——上面还叠着一个粉红色的信封，画着心型的那种，“二班小芸让我给你的。”

姚琛瞥了那两样东西一眼，没动作。他还没傻到不知道这东西的含义，不过这乱七八糟的事情他大概知道以往张颜齐帮他处理了一点，这会儿他倒是真的不知道该对这些东西做出什么反应了——毕竟他连“二班小芸”是谁都不大清楚。

“你拿着呀，女生特地拜托我交给你的，”夏之光冲他挤眉弄眼，像是完全看不出来姚琛一目了然不大乐意的神情，还大有从中撮合的意思，“没有张颜齐黏着你，东西都送到我这来了，哈哈，你放学去找她吧，张颜齐班上那个总扎马尾的，挺漂亮的。”

姚琛想了想，觉得这东西放在夏之光这的确不合适，便伸手把两样东西接了过去。

夏之光紧接着给他描述了一下没有张颜齐这个惹人厌的障碍二十四小时黏在姚琛身边，不管是学妹还是学姐，开始重新对姚琛动起心思的快数满十个手指了的盛况。

姚琛听得心不在焉的，手里这烫手山芋他还没妥当安置好，来不及为未来可能会发生的事操心。

夏之光又数落了一遍张颜齐那带着特定口音的一声声“姚琛、姚琛”折磨的他回家都睡不着觉，话说到一半，又给了姚琛两肘子，语气急促又透着诡秘：“张颜齐——张颜齐找你来了！”

姚琛抬头，张颜齐果然站在他们教室门口，一条腿还没埋进来，他直直地望向姚琛这方向，盯着姚琛手上的巧克力盒子，脸上表情复杂。

姚琛心下一松，心想着一起写作业的事可能有着落了，他迎上了张颜齐的目光，还没来得及做出任何反应，后者板着脸抿着猫咪嘴重重地“哼”了一声，拔腿离开了。

“？”夏之光第二次被张颜齐弄得有些莫名其妙，“不是来找你的啊——那他逃课出来站我们班门口干嘛？”

张颜齐把单车锁在小区楼下的时候，姚琛已经等在那里了。

姚琛挎着他总在用的那个帆布包，拦在两人宽的楼道门口。看到张颜齐的时候，他迈着他一贯的六亲不认的步子朝前跨了一步，脸上表情欲言又止，直直地盯着张颜齐。

张颜齐看不得他这个表情，像是自己给了他什么委屈受了一般。可他想了想又觉得生气，自己平日里就是对这人太过于有求必应，这会儿可不就是感到委屈了。

张颜齐抿着嘴面无表情地给了姚琛一个“让开”的眼神，没有丝毫打算开口说话的意思。

姚琛没动，但片刻之后他只好先开了口：

“明天还一起写作业吗？”

这什么狗屁问题。

张颜齐脾气一下就上来了，姚琛可太知道怎么用一些不咸不淡的问题来让人生气了。

姚琛又等了几秒钟，张颜齐只是怒气冲冲低着头不说话，像是个心里不服教训的学生。他叹了口气，只得问出那个问题，“到底怎么了——他们都说我们打架了，我好像不记得有这回事吧？”

姚琛表情诚恳，似乎真的是在询问他自己是不是因为失忆而忘记了一些重要的事情。但张颜齐太过了解眼前的这个人了，姚琛这人对任何人都礼貌又周到，没人能挑得出他错来，在学校人缘好得很，可事实上真放在心上的事没有几件，更别提到了张颜齐这经常蛮横不讲道理地提出一些无力要求。

现在他拿着他那套对付别人的招数对付自己，张颜齐心里更不是滋味了。

姚琛眼看着问不出什么，倒是恢复了常态，他把书包拿了下来递给张颜齐，干脆换了个话题企图让对方只是开口也行，“放学你跑得快，我怕拦不住打车过来的——车放学校了，你送我回去吧。”

张颜齐眼神终于是动了动。

他放学的时候碰到了夏之光，对方绘声绘色地跟他形容了姚琛收到的那盒巧克力，还嫌他不够心烦一样地逼问他觉得姚琛和小芸到底配不配。

乱点什么鸳鸯谱，那个小芸还没有姚琛自己好看。

张颜齐心底酸得厉害，这才一天，姚琛就和某个女孩的名字搭上了关系，可他又偏执地认为自己在小芸这事上没什么立场。姚琛喜欢谁不喜欢谁，他张颜齐借着“好兄弟”之便行了多少利己之事，现在没他挡路，姚琛对人向来和煦体贴不让人难堪，更别说对方是一个女孩子了。

朋友们一起哄撮合，说不定现在就在他们班教室闹腾着。张颜齐回家的路上发泄一样拼命踩着脚蹬，半个小时的路程被他硬缩短成了二十分钟。

倒是现在，姚琛说自己直接打车过来的，否定了一些他脑海中的疯狂画面，夏之光给他造成的心态坍塌稍稍又建设起来了一些。

张颜齐伸手接了书包过来挂在自己身上，生硬地吐出两个字：

“走吧。”

张颜齐把他的那辆“宝马”重新开了锁，搬正了车把方向跨了上去。他的后座姚琛坐过不知多少次了，熟悉得厉害，张颜齐低头看到姚琛的脚挪到车旁边，稍稍踮了踮，后座一沉，张颜齐知道姚琛让自己正正好好坐在后座最舒服的角度。

姚琛家住得离张颜齐家不算远也不算近，以往两个人宁愿绕着路走也是要尽量一起回家的。这条路张颜齐熟悉得很，哪个岔道口可以避开拥堵，哪段上坡哪段需要减速，连红绿灯变来变去的规律都几乎变成肌肉记忆。

张颜齐向来在话多上天赋异禀，内容也是天马行空，姚琛是那个微笑着听他说故事、热烈地给予回应的那个人。可今天这状况，张颜齐沉默地抿着嘴不肯开口，于是一路上唠叨个不停的变成了姚琛。

姚琛在后座上拉着张颜齐的衣角。

“入秋了，叶子都开始变色了。”

“张颜齐你看那边！”

“日落还是挺好看的…记不记得上次我们在山顶上一起看的日落……”

“说起来好久没有一起出去玩了。”

张颜齐目光跟随姚琛的话题来回挪动，看了叶子又看太阳的，倒是也忙得不亦乐乎。然而不过没过多久，话题还是被带了回来，姚琛的声音低低的，带着点委屈。

“张颜齐…你到底怎么了嘛……”

“我记得我好像没惹你吧…今天夏之光说你是因为运动会成绩才生气的，我觉得他扯淡，但是我又想不出其他理由了，你就是运动会之后才不理我的……”

张颜齐心脏猛然跳动了一下，情绪在五脏六腑之间来回乱窜，他把手覆在姚琛抓在他腰侧衣服的手上捏了捏，随即又连忙撒手，意识到自己的动作太过唐突。

张颜齐有点慌张，他对姚琛的心思被自己强行压制在心底，生怕一个不留神露出端倪，两人朋友都没得做。

现在这样就挺好，没有哪个人比他呆在姚琛身边的时间更多了。张颜齐无数次让自己这么想着，可这次他不知道自己怎么心态失衡到如此地步，酸水泛得明晃晃的，一不留神还抓了姚琛的手。

然而他没料到的是姚琛的手追了上来，抓住他的一根手指也捏了捏，又磨拭了几下。

张颜齐的大脑被后座的那个人牵动着，心脏跳得更厉害了，“砰砰”的声音大到似乎自己身处市井中心都可以听到。他抽回手指放在单车把上，微微拱起背来让自己化成了一滩水的胃部好受一点，更加使劲地蹬着单车想要把这股子情绪消耗出去。

“我们……”张颜齐终于是开了口，姚琛看不到他的表情让他稍微好过一点，却又不自觉地绷紧的后背，“上周才一起看的电影。”

上周一起看的恐怖电影。

姚琛照例周末带着书包来张颜齐家一起写作业。姚琛做事条理分明，哪科要着重复习一下，哪科不用太花时间都安排的妥妥的。倒是张颜齐只是把要写的练习册从他那一堆毫无逻辑摞在一起的本子和书中间找出来，都要花上一些时间。

结果自然就是姚琛的效率要高上张颜齐好多，等他完成得差不多的时候，张颜齐还在抓着自己头发写阅读理解。

姚琛坐在张颜齐对面，让自己趴在胳膊上抬着眼看张颜齐，一会儿又在本子上涂涂画画，显然是在围绕着张颜齐进行什么创作。

张颜齐也没去揭穿他，装模作样地认真写题假装不知道，心里倒是盼着姚琛最好做的事情都和他有关。

姚琛画了一会儿，对着本子吃吃笑了起来，他眯着眼睛，脸颊肉鼓鼓的，略略有些长的刘海跟随着他笑出来的气息微微颤动，像一只惹人喜爱的小动物。

张颜齐装不下去了，一把把本子抢了过来。上面是一个丑丑的小人，脑袋有些大，几根头发高高的支棱着，旁边写了几个字：张颜齐大笨蛋。

我哪里是笨蛋了。张颜齐假意抱怨，作势就要去打他，姚琛咯咯笑着把本子重新抢了回来，拖着他黏黏的口音说，本来就是事实嘛，你写那么慢。

张颜齐不干了，把剩下的两篇阅读理解全部画上了c，然后啪的一声合上练习册，抬头一本正经地对姚琛说：

“我也写完了。”

姚琛笑着说这怎么算数。

姚琛笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，卧蚕隆出来一块，连带着他眼下的那颗泪痣都挪了位置。张颜齐不是第一次注意到这些，可他觉得自己看上个一百遍也不会感到腻，此刻更加不想让阅读理解完形填空什么的阻挡他看见这个笑容。

张颜齐挤到了姚琛的这一侧，贴着他坐了下来。

“等你走了我再写，现在我们搞点刺激的吧，你敢不敢。”

姚琛瞪大眼睛，“什么刺激的。”

张颜齐又起身过去开了他的电脑，说上次看到网上有人推荐了一部特别恐怖的电影，问姚琛敢不敢看。

姚琛表情有点犹豫。

“你不会是怕了吧？”张颜齐迅速瞄了一眼姚琛的表情，回头在搜索栏输入了电影的名字。

“看就看吧。”姚琛说。

找出了电影点击播放，张颜齐跑回到姚琛身边，语气透着莫名其妙的得意：“你要是怕了就说，哥保护你。”

姚琛其实要比张颜齐大上那么几个月，可张颜齐不在意，硬是把高中男生恨不得给所有人当爹的那种毛病用在姚琛身上。

姚琛勉强对他点了点头。

随着电影的播放，姚琛表现出来的犹豫还真的成了某种先兆，他真的怕了。张颜齐卧室放得是一个小沙发，两个一米八多的男生窝在上面略显拥挤，可就这本来已经是肩撞着肩腿挨着腿的空间，姚琛肉眼看见地越来越紧张，他的手臂越发紧紧贴着张颜齐，还放了一条腿在他的腿上。

恐怖电影无非就是先把观众的心理放在一个随时提起的氛围里，一些恐怖音效外加突然跳出来的一些恐怖画面，张颜齐看得不甚认真，没有沉浸在那个氛围里，倒也没觉得电影有多恐怖，他的注意力更加集中在身边人的身上，每隔几分钟就斜着眼睛去检查姚琛的表情，巴不得姚琛怕得要死来凸显自己的男子气概一般。

张颜齐抱着姚琛的一条腿在怀里，斜睨着他，语气略带调侃，“我觉得不怎么恐怖嘛，怎么网上评论不太准确。”

姚琛死死盯着电脑屏幕，没有回答。

“姚琛你是不是特别怕啊。”

“你别说话。”姚琛急急地打断了张颜齐，抓了他的手在手心，眼睛依然没从屏幕上挪开一秒钟。

张颜齐愣了一秒钟，低头看了看他和姚琛握在一起的手。

姚琛的手指长得好看，又细又长却又骨节分明得带着力量感，不是那种张颜齐只牵过一次的软软的女孩子的手，却格外舒服。

姚琛害怕嘛，抓个手也没什么的。张颜齐不由自主地收了收手指，让自己的心态尽量放在正义的出发点上，可他又尽量让自己保持一动敢动，贪心地不去惊动对方——他不想要姚琛把手收回去。

张颜齐已经没有注意到电影的剧情进行到哪一段了，他的心思一下子全被两人连接着的皮肤上的感觉沾满，距离太近了，姚琛靠过来时身上的气息和头发上洗发水的味道顺着空气也流动了过来。扑面而来占据了张颜齐五感其中之四，姚琛的存在被放大百倍却又有些大得过分而带来的不真实感。

屏幕晃动了一下，身着白裙面色苍白披散着头发的小女孩突然跳了出来，带着惨死的人血淋淋的肢体。

姚琛惊叫了一声，扑到了张颜齐胸口上。

张颜齐连忙回神，随即他意识到姚琛是真的受了惊吓。他小心地把姚琛整个人都搂在怀里，大着胆子顺了顺姚琛的头发，又把手划到对方裸露的后颈上捏了捏。

“没了，没了，小孩走了。”张颜齐轻声安慰，“要不别看了，我也觉得怪吓人的。”

他倒是忘了最初要比比谁胆子更大的想法，只想让怀里的人好过一点。

姚琛在他颈间趴了一会儿，呼吸声擦着张颜齐的耳后一下一下。

张颜齐废了点力气才听到姚琛在嗓子里哼唧着说他还是想继续看。

张颜齐无奈，但还是满足了姚琛的愿望，两人挤在沙发上，姚琛被他搂着肩膀在怀里，看完了剩下的一个小时电影。

“我们班那个小芸，挺好一个姑娘的，人长得清秀性格也挺温柔的。”张颜齐拐了个弯，进了一个小胡同，嘴上若无其事的，“我听说她跟你表白了，下次带她去看电影吧。”

“你听谁说的，夏之光？”姚琛的声音听不出情绪，张颜齐恨自己不能回头看一眼他的表情。

“恐怖电影看着还行哈，上周一起看的那个，”张颜齐没回答姚琛的问题，“反正你胆子大。”

姚琛在后座上犹豫着没吭声，张颜齐在心里叹了口气，果然还是被自己戳中了。

他跳回到姚琛的上一个问题，说听谁说的不重要，反正你胆子大。

姚琛的脸白了。

小胡同的路很窄，但是好在人少，对他们骑单车的倒是没多大影响。姚琛一个轻跃，从车子后座上跳了下来。

张颜齐立刻捏闸，把车子停了下来，回头给了姚琛一个疑惑的表情。

“我——”姚琛脸上几乎没什么血色，喃喃着动了几下嘴皮子，也没说出什么话来。

“行了不用解释，吹个牛吸引小姑娘嘛，没那么严重，我理解。”张颜齐语气里带着暴躁，显然是不理解。

姚琛睁大了眼睛，“你说什么呢。”

明明恐怖电影怕得要死，却还在校运动会上说自己什么都不怕，不就是想在全校女生面前吹嘘一下自己吗。这不是什么小芸小雨的也上赶着送情书巧克力来了，这人还不承认是怎么个意思。

姚琛看起来却松了口气，“原来你这么想的啊……”

张颜齐一下子气又上来了，他气得要死，酸水泛到嗓子眼了，自己单方面冷战也没冷战出个什么结果，还不是替他背着包乖乖把人送回家，现在还要假装不在意地给台阶到这种程度。

“我想得不对吗？你不就是这个目的。”

姚琛把目光投向路边的一颗石子上，他的表情甚至带着点张颜齐不能理解的愉悦，“我根本不怕恐怖电影，那玩意儿我看了一点感觉都没有。”

“你放屁——你上周——”

话说了一半张颜齐突然噤声，他好像意识到了什么，心脏砰砰狂跳，身体因为一些大脑还未敢去想的念头轻微颤动了起来。

“我装的。”姚琛说得轻描淡写的，他把脸侧了过去，张颜齐看不清他的表情。

“你——他妈——”张颜齐有些语无伦次，平日里那张三寸不烂之舌放佛一下子就打了结，“姚琛，你什么意思。”

姚琛把眼睛移回张颜齐的脸上，盯着他的眼睛，一字一顿，“意思就是我觉得你怀里很舒服。”

张颜齐那双狗狗眼一下子瞪圆了，他和姚琛的目光撞在一起，亮闪闪的全是情绪。他忽然一瞬间就明白了，种种事情像默片一样快速在大脑里滚动了一遍，却伴随着从另外一个角度的视角，世界都变得不一样了。

“我以为你知道我故意往你身上蹭才生气的。”姚琛解释了一句。

张颜齐依然是说不出来话来，一瞬间的那些暗恋的心酸委屈，盲目了这么久的懊悔不迭，和美梦成真快飞起来的心情齐齐铺天盖地地朝他砸来。过了一会儿，他才轻声说，“我不知道…我以为你喜欢女生……”

姚琛叹了口气，“我对你够放肆的了，你也没个态度，我就以为你是真对我没有心思，我没戏了。”

张颜齐一把拉了姚琛的手，让他整个身体都撞在自己胸口上，“姚琛，你是个弱智吧。”「注2」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注1: 超新星姚琛采访的原对话  
> 注2: 张颜齐微博评论过姚琛的，可能不是原话


End file.
